Smallville Green
by TheBestPerring
Summary: A Meteor shower brings a mysterious green ring to the hands of Clark Kent. Clark and others must solve the mystery of the ring before it fall to the hands of Sinestro.Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Smallville Green

"Clark the meteor shower starting soon" Lana said walking outside

"Alright I'm coming" Clark said following "It's not like it's the first time it's happened" He said as he grabbed Lana "You ready" He asked, Lana shook her head. Clark jumped up softly and landed on the roof.

They both laid on top of the roof looking up at the stars as one meteor flashed bay with others following "Wow" they both said as more zoomed past "Hopefully non of them land" Lana giggled.

Clark saw a light shinning getting brighter ever second "Spoke to soon" He said as Lana looked over as well. Clark got up as the light got closer, until you could see the fire burning from the rock.

"Clark just leave it, it's probably nothing the cops will be here tomorrow" Lana said still laid on the roof.

"No I'll be right back" He said as he started running and in a flash he was gone "Clark, how am I suppose to get down" She yelled.

**MEENWHILE**

The Meteor landed in the woods a couple miles away from the Kant farm, Clark stopped in front of it. The meteor started to fall apart when a beam of green light shot out from the rock "Oh no" Clark stepped back as the rock exploded knocking Clark back through three trees.

Clark got up and looked over to where the rock should be; now there was only a bright green light. He ran over to the light as it dimmed and quickly disappeared "What the" Clark reached in, he doesn't know why but he did. He grabbed something and pulled it to his face, the light faded away and he looked down at his hand, and saw a green ring with a lantern on it.

**CUTS TO OPENING **(Just Kidding, Not Really)

Back at Clarks house

The ring laid on the counter with Clark staring at it, and Lana walking around them in circles "So why don't you just put it on" Lana said.

"No way, I'm not putting anymore rings I don't care if it's red, blue, or green whenever I put one on someone gets in danger."

"True, but you never know" She said as she heard a knock on the door, Clark quickly put the ring in his pocket as he walked over to the door. When he opened the door Chloe was standing outside.

"Clark, cops are looking everywhere for that meteor" Chloe walked in the house "Did you pick it up and bring it here or something."

Clark looked over at Lana and back at Chloe "Sorta" He said as he reach for his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"That's it, that's the thing that crashed here" She said as she walked passed Clark.

"Well sorta it was inside of it and I brought it here "It was glowing like it was calling me."

"Well it looks like I don't have a story" Chloe said as she sat down on a couch "So what does it do."

"Well nothing yet, he hasn't put it on" Lana said "He's afraid something might go wrong."

"Something always goes wrong" Clark said as he made a fist around the ring.

"Have you tried braking it" Chloe said looking over at Clark.

"Yeah but it does even bend" Clark gave it to Chloe.

"It just looks like a ring" Chloe bit on it "Not very stylish, but it should look good on you" Chloe smiled as she gave it back to Clark.

"Well it exploded" Clark put the ring up to his face "It's got a green lantern on it, I wonder what that means".

"Green lantern, I'll do some research but now I got to get to work" She got up from the couch and walked out the door closing it behind her.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Chloe was driving in her car down a long road when she saw someone crawling on the side of the and she stopped quickly. She ran out off the car to ad the man "Oh my god are you ok" She ran over to the man, she picked up his head.

The man had bruises and burn marks all over him "Oh my god, I'm gonna take you to the hospital" She picked him up and put him in the passengers seat and drove off.

**LATER AT THE DAILY PLANET **

"Lane where is your cousin, she suppose to be getting me that meteor story an hour ago" Grant said waving some paper he had in his hand around.

"She called to say she had to take somebody to the hospital, some person wounded on the street" Lois turned to face Grant.

"Well call her and tell her to hurry up" Grant turned away and walked back to his office. In his office the phone rang "Grant" He said as the person on the other side spoke "Yes I already got someone on it… don't worry the meteor not going anywhere… alright I'll make some calls Lex" He hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead.

Lois called Chloe "Chloe Grants on my ass where are you" she said waiting for an answer.

"I told you at the hospital in the room with this guy" She said pacing around the room.

"Is he going to die are something" She said turning her chair around to face the outside "Do you need really need to be there"

"Yeah the won't let me lea…" She was interrupted by the mans groans "You should get some rest" She walked over to him.

He grabbed her shirt "Where's the ring" He said with a crazed look on his face "Don't let him get the ring, don't let **Sinestro** get the ring." He fainted still gripped to her shirt.

**AT KENT FARM**

The ring started glowing as Clark walked down the stairs "What's going on" He ran over to the ring and grabbed it.

Lana walked down "What's wrong with the ring" She saw it start shaking in Clark's hand.

"I don't know it just started acting up" He jumped out of Clark's hand, but Clark grabbing it in mid air. He tighten a fist to keep the ring in his hand, the light shinned out from his fist and his hand started shaking.

"What's happened" He said as he ran over to him.

"It's strong I don't know if I can hold it" He said as he was knocked down to his knees from the force of the ring, blood dripped down his arm.

**LATER ON A FIELD OUTSIDE OF SMALLVILLE**

A yellow light came down from the sky, and when the light faded away a man stood there in a yellow and black suit with red skin, a long face, and a mustache hanging below his chin. "Where's my ring".

**Hope you guys like the first chapter. Please leave a review and tell my what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark held the ring in his fist he could feel his nails digging into his skin "Ahhhh" Clark yield out in pain.

"Clark let it go" Lana said trying to pry open his fist.

"It won't let me its like a force is keeping me from letting go" His arm started to shake wildly as he felt the pain growing "Nnnnn…AHHHH" He yield as his hand shook even faster.

Clark's hand open, he let the ring fall to the ground Clark looked at his hand to see four cut marks mid palm "Oh god let me help you up" Clark said running over to him lifting him up to his feet. "I think this is the first time I've seen you bleed" She said with a slight smirk.

"Hopefully the last" He said as a bright yellow light shinned through the windows.

"What is that" Lana said walking in front of Clark until she felt his hand on her stomach holding her back.

Clark pushed her behind him "Stay there Lana" He said with a serious look on his face. The whole house started to shack "What's going on now" He looked around the house as it shook.

Then the half of the house the Lana and Clark weren't standing on was torn from the ground and tossed into the field. The bright yellow light has gotten even bright with the walls to shield them.

The house still shook; Clark couldn't see anything in front of him so he looked up and saw boards of wood was about to fell on top of them. "Lana" He said as he quickly grabbed Lana throwing him self on top of her as the wood fell on top of him.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**

"For the last time I'm not related to him" Chloe said angrily at the doctor "I just found him angered on the street so I got him here as fast as I could" She said rubbing her forehead from frustration.

The doctor walked over to the window in the room with Chloe following "His name is Hal Jordan so far that's all we got on him, that and he's a pilot."

'Not bad looking either' Chloe thought to her self as she turned to look at Hal on the bad, but he was gone.

Hal ran through the hallways trying to find the exit "Hey stop running out here" Someone called but he was too distracted by a task at hand. He jumped over the stairs till he found the exits, he burst through the door and kept running in the parking lot.

Chloe looked out the window as the doctor went looking for him, Chloe spotted him outside running towards a car "Um doctor he's outside he's getting in a car" She yield out to the doctor.

Hal had pick pocketed a woman that was passing him he quickly got in the white van and sped off. "I can feel the ring" He said gripping on the steering wheel "It's not far from here."

Chloe watch him speed off on to the road and sighed "Why are the cute ones always so dangerous" She sighed once more.

**KENT FARM**

Clark through the wood off of them and looked down at Lana "Stay down" He said as he looked to see that the light was gone and replaced with a strange red skinned man wearing a yellow and black suit.

"Where's my ring" Clark looked at him strange "The Lantern ring I know it's here give it to me NOW!!!" He screamed.

Clark grabbed the ring from the ground and looked right back at him "Who the hell are you".

"I am Sinestro" He said "Keeper of the ring, now please give it here" He stretched his arm out for the ring.

"Your gonna have to catch me first" Clark said as he started to run, Sinestro turns slowly as Clark ran passed him.

Clark kept running until he felt a hand rap around his neck and grabbed tightly around it while lifting him off the ground as Clark tried to pry the hand off his neck. Sinestro grinned "So slow, now the ring".

Clark held the ring in three finger in his left hand, at first he struggled but he slipped the ring onto his right middle finger. Quickly a green ora formed around Clark "What have you done".

Clark with out knowing blast him with a beam from the ring and knocks Sinestro a couple feet away "Whoa" He looked down at the ring as it glowed.

**AT THE METEOR CRASH SIGHT**

Police where everywhere around the area, Lex Luther passed through them as if they didn't care, he went under the yellow tape.

The meteor rock where spread out around the woods from the explosion "What the hell happened here" He said as he kneeled down and picked up a rock and put it in his jacket pocket. He stood up and walked back to his car "Hello officer" Lex said as he passed an officer as he looked back at Lex.

A punch flew across Clark's face "Ahhh" He screamed as he fell to the ground, then a beam of energy blasted him in the chest making him slide on the ground and onto the road.

Sinestro's ring glowed as he punched down at Clark, Clark rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the punch the ground crack under Sinestro's fist "You don't even now how to use that thing" Sinestro said with anger.

Sinestro raised his fist and charged a blast "I might not but I can use other things too" Clark's eye's turned red and shot his heat vision just as Sinestro shot the beam. Both beams collided midway to each other.

Clark still kneeled down on the floor tried to strengthen his blast, but Sinestro was stronger and with one quick push Sinestro overpowers him and blasted him off the road and back onto the grass.

Sinestro stopped a car just before it was about to hit him "Jordan long time no see" he said with a grin.

Hal stayed in the car "Where's the ring" Hal said looking angrily at him.

"I'm getting it now" Sinestro said, Clark got up and ran towards Sinestro he reached out for him and was successful "Got you" Clark rapped his arm's tight and hooked his hands together and lunched him self into the air.

Clark went above the clouds and tossed Sinestro into the air; just then a red blur passed Clark and took him deeper into space. To Clark's surprise he stayed up in the air "I'm flying".

Chloe drove over to Clark's house and saw the destruction she quickly parked and ran out the car to the house "Clark, Lana are you guys here" She yield.

"I'm over here" Lana stood up from behind the fallen wood and smiled "Long story".

Chloe walked over to her "Where's Clark" Lana pointed behind her and Chloe had turn around to see Clark slowly hovering down till he reached the floor "What's with the green" she said confusingly.

"Hmm it's the ring" He said as he walked over to them "It'd like nothing I've ever scene or felt before". Clark took off the ring and put it in his left pocket "It felt good, but at the same time it felt like more weight more problems".

A van pulled up in front of the destroyed house and slammed the door shut and stormed toward them "My ring".

Clark step forward and put his hand in his pocket and his finger around the ring "And who are you" Clark said staying a safe distance from him just in case.

"He's Hal Jordan" Chloe stepped in front of Clark "In his twenty's, 5'9, 150 pounds" Hal still had no shirt on "All muscle" She said under her breath, but Clark picked it up and looked down at her and she looked back at him "I did some research" She blushed moving are jaw to the left.

"How do you know about the ring" Clark put his attention back on Hal.

"It's my ring; please I'm the only one that can stop him if you just give me that ring."

Clark stepped closer to Hal "Stop who" He said starring down Hal.

Hal started to get impatient "Don't play stupid I saw you using the ring fighting him" Hal stepped closer.

Clark still didn't trust him "Sinestro's taken care of" He said.

"Oh please J'ohn doesn't have enough power to stop someone like him" Clark jumped from shock.

"He's telling the truth" Chloe said "Over at the hospital he said not to let…Sinestro get the ring" She said as she walked up to Clark as they starred at each other.

Clark turned back to Hal "How do you know J'ohn" He rapped his fist around the ring in his pocket.

Hal tried to ease up and relax "He's helped me with a couple things in the past I couldn't handle alone."

A brush of wind passed by as J'ohn appeared "He's telling the truth Kalel, he is the Green Lantern."

Clark pulled out the ring out his pocket and put it in Hal's hand "Alright Hal lets see what you got."

**End of Chapter 2 hope you liked it please review.**


End file.
